La 4éme année de Luna Lovegood
by Kinyo Black
Summary: Le tome 5 vu par Luna.On ne sait pas grand chose de se personnage, alors j'ai décider de la dévoiler à ma version.CHAPITRE 3!ENFIN!
1. Le Poudlard Express

**La 4éme année de Luna Lovegood.**

Bon, voici une nouvelle fic! Pour l'instant, ce n'est que le premier chapitre!Je sais, c'est pas trés originale comme idée de fic, mais c'est pas grave!

Disclamer : Tous le monde et machin....appartienne à JK Rowling et l'histoire m'appartien! na! 

*spoiler tome 5*

PS : Le titre est nul, si vous en avez un à me proposez...Ainsi que pour le résumer!

Résumé : La 4éme année de Luna. ( c'était juste écrit dans le titre....)Pour l'instant, je mets la fic en générale...a voir...J'veux des reviews!!

Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express :

Ca y est, mon père et moi venons enfin d'arriver au Poudlard Express.

-Je suis désoler Luna, mais je dois partir... me dit mon père.

-Je sais papa! Le travaille...

-Bon, je te laisse!

Il me sert ans ses bras et transplane. Le train ne part que dans deux heures. Je monte dans un compartiment du fond. De toute manière, personne ne voudrai faire le voyage avec moi. En première année, j'ai tout de suite comprit que j'étais trop différente des autres pour me faire es amies. On ma dit que je dégageais un "aura de folie douce". Je ne le croyais pas au début. 

Personnes n'osaient m'approcher et c'est toujours pareille maintenant. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne fais rien pour amélioré ma réputation. Tous ce qui compte, c'est que j'en ai une. Je ne veux pas disparaître. C'est ça ma plus grande peur : Que l'on m'oublie, que l'on m'ignore. A Poudlard, au moins, on parle de moi, peut-être comme d'une folle, mais c'est déjà ça.

Je prends le chicaneurque j'ai toujours sur moi. Tiens, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant : un sort pour transformer en kumquats les oreilles de ses ennemis. Ca peut-être intéressant. Je retourne mon journal et à ce moment, la porte s'ouvre. Une fille rousse rentre avec sa valise. Elle est accompagnée. Je crois que c'est un Weasley... oui! Je crois qu'elle est avec moi en botanique.

-Salut, Luna. On peut s'installer ici? Me demande-t-elle.

Bon, je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Tiens, on dirait Longdubat et... C'est alors que je le vois. La perfection même. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... Je suis sûre de savoir son nom!

-Merci, me dit la fille.

Il semblerait que la Weasley veut une réponse, je fais "oui" de la tête. Le garçon aux cheveux noir est d'une beauté! Ses si beaux yeux verts... Je m'y perds. Il s'assit en face de moi!!

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Luna? me demande la Weasley qui s'appelle Ginny, je crois....

Je ne lui rien demander! Laisse moi regardée la beauté qui se trouve devant moi!! Bon, faut quand même que je réponde!

-Oui. Oui, je me suis bien amusée.

Ca y est!!!Je me rappelle de son nom!!!!!!!!

-Toi, dis-je, tu t'appelle Harry Potter.

-Je sais. Me repond-t-il.

Quelle idiote!! J'aurais dû dire autre chose!! L'autre garçon se met à rire et je me tourne vers lui.

-Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es.

Mensonge! Je sais très bien qui il est mais c'est pas grave.

-Moi, je ne suis personne, me répond-il.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Ginny d'un ton brusque. Neville Longdubat - Luna Lovegood. Luna est en même année que moi, mais à Serdaigle.

IL faut que je dise quelque chose!! Que je me fasse remarquer! Je sais!!

-_Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_, dis-je d'une voix chantante.

Je lève vite mon magazine pour me cacher le visage. J'ai déjà eu l'air idiote, mais là. J'ai honte, je suis pas vraiment très "normale".

Le voyage continue encore longtemps... Je regarde Harry de côté. Il parle avec Neville de je ne sais pas quoi...

Non, mais je rêve?? C'est un Mimbulus Mimbetonia. NON!! Mauvais signe!!! Très mauvais!! Vite, cachons-nous!!!

BLACH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ouf! Je me suis protéger à temps!!Sauvée! C'est malheureusement pas le cas d'Harry...

-D-désoler, dit le coupable de la pourriture sur le visage de ma beauté. Je n'avais encore jamais essayé...Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet-là....Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Empestine n'est pas un poison.

Encore heureux!! Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvre. Tiens, c'est Chang, une peste de 6éme année...

-Ah, euh...salut. dit Harry.

NON!!!!POURQUOI IL L'A REGARDE COMME CA??? CETTE CHANG DOIT MOURIR!!!!!!!!!

-Hum...Voilà...je voulais simplement te dire bonjour...alors, au revoir.

C'est ça!! Dégage!! Petite peste!!

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ginny d'une voix décidée. On va se débarrasser de tous ça très facilement.

Elle sort sa baguette et dit : _Récurvite. _Pouf! J'aurai pu le faire! 

-Désoler! Répète Neville.

Une bonne heure passa avant que deux personnes n'entrent. Une fille et un garçon. Ils discutent avec Harry quand soudain, j'entends parler de quelqu'un de m maison.

-Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle, dit la fille brune.

Ca y est!!Je sais qui ils sont!!C'est Ron Weasley et Granger!

-Tu es allé au bal de Noël avec Padma Patil, dis-je en regardant Ron.

Tous se tournent vers moi. Bon, je n'ai pas écouté le début de la conversation, mais se n'es pas une raison pour me regarder comme ça!!Bande de crétin!!!Sauf Harry...

-Oui, je sais, dit le roux.

-Elle ne s'est pas beaucoup amusée, dis-je. Elle panse que tu ne t'es pas très bien occupé d'elle parce que tu ne voulais pas la faire danser. Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée.

NON!!!!J'ai encore penser à voix haute!!!!Vite cachons-nous....Holalala....

J'écoute la suite sans le montrer. Puis Ron se met à dire : 

-Je...ne...dois...pas...ressembler...à...un derrière....de...babouin.

Alors là!!!!C'est vraiment trop drôle!!J'ai du mal à me retenir de pleurer!!

-Ca, c'était vraiment drôle!!!

Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un rire étrange, c'est pour ça que je ne ris pas souvent, mais là!

-Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? Me dit le roux.

-Un derrière...de babouin!

J'suis vraiment irrécupérable! Mais c'est vraiment trop drôle! Bon, du calme, Zen.....

-Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil? Demande quelqu'un sans que je fasse attention.

Je dis "oui" de la tête. Mais??C'est Harry qui m'a parlée??Il s'intéresse au chicaneur!! Youpi!

-Il y a des trucs bien là-dedans? Demande Ron.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Granger. Le chicaneur, c'est une vraie poubelle, tout le monde le sait.

COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE DIRE CA?????? MON PERE PASSE SES JOURNEES POUR TRAVAILLER SUR LE JOURNAL ET ELLE? ELLE RACONTE CA COMME CA, DEVANT MOI!!!! 

-Excuse-moi, dis-je en essayant de ne pas l'étrangler, mais mon père en est le directeur.

-Ah, je...heu..., dit Granger, gênée. En faite, il y a des choses intéressantes...je veux dire que c'est....

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, crétine!

-Je vais le reprendre, merci, dis-je froidement en récupérant le journal des mains de Harry.

Je reste dans mon coin. On pourrait dire que je boude en quelque sorte. Puis un blond arrive, repart...Harry et Granger n'ont pas l'air bien...

Le soir est tombé. Je range mon chicaneur et regarde les autres.

-On ferait bien de se changer, dit Granger.

J'enfile ma robe, le train ralentit. Weasley Ron et Granger parte car ils sont préfet. Holala!!Harry doit s'occuper de deux hiboux!!Je vais l'aider!!

-Je peux porter ce hibou si tu veux, dis-je.

Je tant les bras vers la cage du plus petit.

-Ah, euh...oui, merci, me dit-il en me donnant la cage du hibou. 

On sort du train et on arrive sur le quai. Holala!!J'ai perdu Harry de vu!! Mais il est fou ce hibou!!Il fait plein de bruit!! Ca y est, je les est retrouvés!! Je tant le Hibou à Weasley.

-Et voilà, dis-je. Il est très mignon, ton hibou.

Le mensonge!!Mais, si Harry l'aime bien, je l'aime aussi!

-Euh...ouais, il est pas mal, répond Ron. Bon, alors, on y va...Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Harry?

-Je disais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces espèces de chevaux? dit Harry alors que l'on se dirige vers les diligences.

Alors, il les voit aussi? On a au moins un point commun.

-Quelle espèce de chevaux?

-Ceux qui tirent les diligences! S'impatiente Harry.

-De quoi tu parle?

-Je parle de...Tiens, regarde!

Harry attrape Ron et le mets en face d'un de ces chevaux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je voie?

-Le...Là, entre les brancards! Attelé à la diligence! Devant ton nez... Tu...Tu n'arrive pas à les voir?

-Voir quoi?

-Tu ne vois pas les créatures qui tirent les diligences?

-Tu te sens bien, Harry?

-Je...Oui...

Il n'as pas l'air bien, je vais le rassurée!!C'est le moment, Ron vient de monter!

-Ne t'en fait pas, dis-je d'une voix rêveuse. Tu n'es pas en train de devenir fou, moi aussi, je les voix.

-C'est vrai? Me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Oh, oui, dis-je. Je les ai vus dès le premier jour où je suis venue ici. Ce sont toujours eux qui tirent les diligences. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi.

Je monte dans la diligence et Harry me suit.

A SUIVRE!J'veux des reviews! 

¤Kinyo Black¤


	2. La répartition

**La 4éme année de Luna Lovegood.**

Bon, voilà le chapitre deux!J'suis contente! J'ai reçue trois reviews! Grand Merci!!Au faite, j'ai vu que vous n'aimiez pas trop le couple Luna/Harry , mais de toute manière, ca va pas vraiment changé du tome 5! et on va revoir Harry vraiment qu'au début de l'AD,donc, on va pas beaucoup les voir ensemble!!...enfin....à voir....

Disclamer : Tous le monde et machin....appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire m'appartiens! na! 

*spoiler tome 5*

note : Le titre est nul, si vous en avez un à me proposez...

Résumé : La 4éme année de Luna. ( c'était juste écrit dans le titre....)Pour l'instant, je mets la fic en générale...a voir...J'veux des reviews!!

note2: Si les perso de Serdaigle vous disent quelque chose côté nom, c'est normale, j'ai pris mon programme télé et j'ai pris des nom anglais dedans!!! _

Chapitre 2 :La répartition:

On est tous assit dans la diligence. Je vais essayer de m'intégré dans la conversation!

-Vous avez vu la Gobe-Planche? Demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est revenue faire ici? Hagrid n'est quand même pas parti, non?

-Moi, je serai contente s'il n'était plus là, dis-je. Ce n'est pas un très bon prof!

-Bien sûr que si, c'est un bon prof! S'exclame Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Harry jette un regard noir à Granger.

-Heu...Oui, oui, il est très bon .dit-elle.

Moi, je ne pense pas! Et je vais dire mon avis! Je ne me laisse pas faire sur les cours idiots. Faut pas oublier que je suis à Serdaigle!

-Nous, à Serdaigle, on trouve que ses cours sont une plaisanterie, je reprends.

Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne montre rien sur ton visage!!Reste imperturbable!!C'est ce que me dit mon père.

-Alors, vous devez avoir un sens de l'humour particulièrement lamentable, réplique Ron.

Je ne réagis pas. C'est vrai. Les Serdaigle on un humour lamentable, mais je ne me sens pas concernée. Après tout, je ne suis allée à Serdaigle qu'en mémoire pour ma mère et mon père qui lui y était. Cette promesse que je me suis faite, c'est fait ce jour. Quand j'avais 9 ans. Ma vie à totalement changée.

****flash back****

J'étais assis sur mon canapé, chez mi, en train de lire un livre sur Poudlard. Mon père travaillait et ma mère faisait des potions dans la cave. Puis, il y eu une explosion. Je me suis précipiter vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et je suis arrivée à la cave. Il y avait une épaisse fumée bleue. Parmi cette fumée, je distingue vaguement le corps de ma mère. Je me suis précipiter vers elle. Et là, mon cœur manqua un battement. Ma mère était en sang. Elle semblait avoir été ouverte à plusieurs endroit. Elle se vidait de son sang. Je restais figée d'horreur.

-hummm........

Ce brui avait été faible. Je reconnaissais cette voix. C'était ma mère. Elle était vivante. Elle respirait toujours.

-Ma...man?Demandais-je.

Je me suis approché de ma mère. Elle me répondit d'une voix que je ne l'avais jamais entendu utiliser. A cet instant, ma mère paraissait faible. Elle, parfaite Serpentard, douée pour les potions et qui ne montrait jamais ces faiblesses, paraissait maintenant impuissante. Ma tête commençait à tournée. Je ne sais pas si c'était la fumée ou le corps de ma mère. Qui c'est? Peut-être les deux!

-Lun?Demande ma mère.

-Maman? M'écriais-je.

Lun. C'était mon surnom. Presque personne ne m'appelait comme ça. Seule ma mère et mon père, mais depuis ce jour..il a arrêter.

-Lun, je sui désoler....je.... ne suis pas....un bonne exemple...pour toi. dit ma mère avec difficulté.

-Non!! C'est faut!! Je te promets d'être la meilleur!!! J'irai à Poudlard comme toi!!! Je serai bonne en potion comme toi!! Et j'irai à Serdaigle ou Serpentard comme toi et papa...

-Ma chérie...

-Je serai connue! Je serai la meilleur en tous!!Oui!!Je le ferai pour toi maman!! Reste...

Une larme coula sur les joues de ma mère. C'était la première et la dernière fois que je la voyais pleurer. Moi, je ne me rendais pas compte, mais de véritable rivière coulait de mes yeux.

-Man...

-Lun, je t'aime! Ne...l'oublie jamais!!...

-Moi aussi maman!! S'il te plait!! Part pas!

-Je serais toujours avec toi!

Ma mère me regarda. Puis ferma les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

-Man....Man? MAN!!!!

Elle ne bougeait plus. NOn!! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir!! Elle ne pouvait pas!! Pas elle!! Je tremble, j'hurle, je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive...je me souviens avoir reculer et bousculer le bureau. Une fiole est tombée et c'est versé sur moi.

Depuis, je suis comme ça. La potion était une sorte d'amplificateur de sentiment. Je me sentais folle à ce moment là, et c'est resté.....

****fin du flash back****

Pourquoi je repense à ça??? Ha!On vient d'arriver! Je descend de la callèche. Je suis dans la foule. Je vais devoir quitter Harry pour aller à la table des Serdaigles. J'ai pas trop le choix. Ca y es, j'suis assise. Oh! Surprise! J'suis toute seule! C'est étonnent...Enfin... Tiens, c'est qui le nouveau prof de DCFM??

?_? Mais je la connais!!!! Elle travaille pour Fudge! J'crois qu'elle s'appelle Ompage...non, Omlage...non...j'sais plus! Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme elle le dit! Tiens! McGonagall vient d'arriver!! Enfin un peu de distraction!! Tiens, le choixpeau va chanter!!

( Désoler!!!Je ne recopie pas la chanson!!Si vous voulez la lire, vous n'avez qu'à la lire dans le tome 5!!! Désoler!!)

Houlalala!!! Elle est bizarre cette chanson!Enfin, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le choixpeau! Mais les Griffondor et les Serpantard faire la paix, c'est pas un truc que je verrais!La répartition vient de commencer!! Les premières année ont l'air terrifier!!Ca me rappelle la mienne.

****reflash back****

La chanson du choixpeau était normale(comparé à la dernière qu'il vient de chanter!)Holalala!!Tous ceux qui sont autour de moi on l'air terrifier!! Je m'approche d'une fille rousse.

-Tu t'appelle comment?demandais-je

Elle me regarda un long moment. Je sais que je devais avoir l'air folle, surtout lors de la répartition, mais elle, on dirait qu'elle étouffe tellement elle est rouge.

-Ginny Weasley. Et toi ?

-Luna Lovegood. Tu pense aller dans quelle maison?

-Je ne sais pas trop...tout mes frère sont allée à Griffondor. Donc je pense y aller. Et toi?

-Je veux allée à Serdaigle!Tu as combien de fréres??

-6, tous plus grand que moi, je suis la dernière!

-Moi je suis fille unique!

Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte, mais la répartition avait bien avancé!

-Luna Lovegood! dit McGonagall.

Je me suis doucement approché et la prof me mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

-Tiens, tiens!! Je vois beaucoup de courage...et beaucoup d'intelligence! Oh! Mais aussi serpentard t'irai trés bien ...

-Non! Je veux aller à Serdaigle!!pensais-je dans l'espoir que le choixpeau l'entende.

-Serdaigle dit-tu? Hum....Tu irai bien à Griffondor, mais si se n'ai pas ce que tu veux, autant.....SERDAIGLE!!!!

Je me suis assise à la table des Serdaile. Dès se moment, je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Mais je m'en moquais, j'avais réussit à aller à Serdaigle! Des fois je me dis : Peut-être aurais-je dû aller à Griffondor? Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

****refin du flash back****

Dumbledore va faire son discours! On va enfin manger!!

- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclare le directeur, je souhaite la bienvenue! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmis nous! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit!

Tous le monde applaudit le directeur, moi aussi. Je commence à mangé...toute seule...

Alors, que je vous fasse un résumer des personnes de mon dortoir!! Bon, déjà les filles : 

Elena Frank : Cette fille est en quatrième année avec moi. Elle est assez sympa, c'est une des seule fille du dortoir qui m'accepte encore assez. Elle blonde, les cheveux très longs jusqu'à la taille qu'elle attache en tresse indienne. Elle est très grande et très mince. Ses yeux sont verts-bleu. Ils ressemblent à la mer. Elle serait mon amie si ça "super" copine Sylvia Dration ne me détestait pas et ne voulait pas me taper à chaque seconde!Son copain, c'est Joe. Lui aussi il est pas mal, mais vous le serez dans sa description!

Sylvia Dration : Alors elle, si elle pouvait me tuer, elle le ferait!C'est la "super" copine de Elena. Je l'ai renommer "crétine n°1". C'est une petite grosse, aux yeux marron. En faite, si elle me déteste c'est parce que son père est médecin et que le chicaneur à dit qu'il faisait un mauvais travail (ce qui est vrai!). Son copain c'est Charles Spencer, il est pas mieux! 

Autrement il y a Cathy Allison qui est une grande fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle est assez mystérieuse et me laisse tranquille. Son copain c'est Mike Watson. Elle est hyper amie avec Grace Lewisohn, elle je vous en parle en bas.

Grace Lewisohn : Dernièrement renommer "crétine n°2".Elle est assez tipée, les cheveux et les yeux brun et assez grande. Je sais pas pourquoi elle me déteste. Je la soupçonne que c'est parce que j'ai de meilleure note qu'elle et qu'elle pense que je le mérite pas!Son copain c'est Will Turman, un idiot.

Voilà, c'est tout pour les filles! Je résume : Elena Frank bien; Sylvia Dration crétine n°1 ; Cathy Allison trop mystérieuse; Grace Lewisohn crétine n°2!

-Tiens! Regardez qui est là! Se mets à dire Sylvia Dration.

-Dégage Sylvia! Répondis-je.

Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer. Elle et la crétine n°2 allait s'emmener vers moi et me jetez des truc à la figure. Cette année, je voulais passer inaperçue, et je compte bien continué. Tant pis si je passe pour plus folle que je ne le suis!

-T'as entendu Sylvia! Dit Grace Lewishon. Cette chose ose t'appelez par ton prénom!

-Oh non! Je vais devenir muette! Répondis-je.

C'est nul comme réplique, mais c'est déjà ça!Je progresse!

-dégagez, j'ai pas envie de vous voir le premier jours, c'est mauvais signe!dis-je.

-Dégagez? Moi c'est toi qui va le faire! Loufoca! Dit Sylvia.

-J't'emmerde Dration! Vire!

-...

Bizarre, elle ne dit rien, c'est Très mauvais signe. Je rêve, elles sont parties! Non!!Pas possible!Bon, je continue à manger...

SPLASH!

QUI M'AS BALANCE DE LA PURRE DESSUS??????JE VAIS TUE CELUI QUI A FAIT CA!!!!!!

Je me retourne, c'est crétine 1 et 2 avec leurs copain Charles Spencer et Will Truman, renommer "copain de crétine 1" et "copain de crétine 2".

Mais pourquoi les sort impardonnable sont interdit???J'aurais bien besoin d'un Avada!Bouh......Halalala! J'suis trop pas belle comme ça! Je vais me cacher derrière mon chicaneur.

-A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclare Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès - il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la DCFM.

Ombrage! J'étais pas loin!Le directeur reprend:

-Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le....

C'est po vrai!!La Ombrage vient de se levée!!!!Eh bin....

-hum, hum....Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minaude le prof Ombrage. Hum, hum...Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi!

.....Pour qui elle se prend celle-là??

-J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bon amis!

.....pitoyable.....

-Hum, hum....Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir....

C'est long......Ca m'énerve......Voyons voir le chicaneur....hum...." Sirius Black est-il aussi noir qu'on le dépeint?" Pas mal le jeu de mots!!

Dumbledore applaudit. Ah?? Elle a fini son discours?

-Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, dit le directeur. A présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le....

UMF.....J'suis fatiguée...j'ai envie de dormir....Hein?? Dumbledore à fini?? Ok!Je me lève et suis les autres jusqu'à la tour de l'aile Ouest du château.

-Le mot de passe est _vivre_ dit Anthony Goldstein.

J'entre dans la salle commune et fonce directement dans le dortoir. Il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai pas envie de croiser crétine 1 ou 2. Je mets vite mon pyjamas et m'endort en fermant les rideaux de mon lit.

Demain sera un nouveau jour. Je me demande ça qui va arriver...

**********

Et vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre!!!Je veux des reviews pour mettre le chapitre 3!!

Réponse : 

Velvet angel :Salut!!C'est vrai que quand je lis les chapitres ca fait différent du tome 5! J'éssaye de faire le plus ressenblaant possible, mais c'est pas évident! J'suis contente que t'aime quand même ma fic! 

Eriakins : C'est vrai que Luna fait résnnable comme ca. En faite, je l'ai toujours vu comme ca quand j'ai lu le tome 5! J'ai été vachement étonner quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait ce type de fic en français sur ff.net. J'ai donc décider d'en faire une!J'suiscontente que t'aime bien! 

lisa : J'suis contente que t'aime bien! Moi, je trouve que Luna ne va pas trés bien avec Ron(moi je le vois plutôt avec Hermione..)Merci pour ta reviews! 

Voilà! Salut!


	3. Qui a dit que la première journée de cou...

La 4éme année de Luna Lovegood.

Salut….Euh…Ca va?? Oh! Pitié!! N'essayé pas de me tué!!! Je vous en supplie!! Je sais que j'ai mis très longtemps pour mettre ce chapitre… en faite, j'ai mis… Ah!! J'ose pas regardé combien de mois… Bon, j'ai mis 4 mois pour mettre ce chapitre. DESOLER!!!!! Vraiment!!! Mais, vous comprenez, le manque d'inspiration et tous ça… Enfin, je suis impardonnable… Je mérite pas de reviews… Et si vous n'en mettez pas, je comprendrais pourquoi…Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! Vous avez vu! Il beaucoup plus grand que les autres!!

Disclamer : Tous le monde et machin.... appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire m'appartiens! na!

spoiler tome 5

note : Le titre est nul, si vous en avez un à me proposez...

Résumé : La 4éme année de Luna. ( c'était juste écrit dans le titre....)Pour l'instant, je mets la fic en générale... à voir...

note2: Si les perso de Serdaigle vous disent quelque chose côté nom, c'est normal, j'ai pris mon programme télé et j'ai pris des noms anglais dedans!!! 

Chapitre 3 :Qui a dit que la première journée de cours était calme? :

J'ai sommeille… Tellement sommeille… Je me demande quelle heure il est… 5H30 du matin… Oh non…

Encore une journée où je me réveille tôt… Enfin je vais pas vraiment me plaindre, d'habitude, je me lève vers les quatre heures. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment quelque chose à faire.

Je descends de mon lit le plus doucement possible et me dirige vers ma malle. Je m'habille de l'uniforme de l'école. De toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de vraiment me changer après. Voyons voir… Je prends mon sac à dos, et mets aux moins cinq tenue de rechange dedans… Je pense que ça devrait suffire… Je rajoute quelques livres personnels, tout ce qui est de plus indispensable… Des sous-vêtements, une ou deux paires de boucles d'oreilles en forme de radient, je les adore trop ceux-là! Bon, voyons voir… C'est tout je crois…

Je referme le sac, mets mon pyjama sous mon matelas de mon lit, on est jamais trop prudent…, je vais mettre mes produits dans la salle de bains. Celle-ci continent trois douche, dont une n'est utilisée que par moi. L'eau chaude ne marche plus, du coup, j'ai ma cabine rien que pour moi! Même si l'eau est froide… Mais on s'y habitue vite! Bon, je crois que c'est bon… Je vais me préparer à sortir…

Je prends mon sac et descends les escaliers… Ca y est, je suis dans la salle commune.

Non!!! Y a Flitwick, le directeur de notre maison qui dort dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé!

Je vais essayer de passer sans me faire repérer! Ca va être difficile… Je passe devant lui, c'est bon… Je m'approche du tableau, mais là, je crois que je vais avoir une attaque, le professeur est en train de parler! Oh non! Je risque d'avoir une retenue!

-Miss Granger, j'avais seulement dit deux rouleaux de parchemins…Pas cinq…

C'est pas possible! Il est en train de rêvé! Et de Granger en plus! Wouha! J'y aurais jamais crut!

Je sors dehors dans le couloir. Le tableau qui surveille notre dortoir et une gentille petite fille avec des nattes. Elle cris toujours très forts dès que quelqu'un sort du dortoir. Mais pas avec moi. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Peut-être parce que je lui parle normalement…

-Bonsoir Luna! Que fais-tu si tard, ou tôt? Demanda la petite.

- je vais aller cacher des affaires. Dit-moi, tu ne serais pas où je peux les mettre? Ma cachette de l'année dernière à été repéré. Et je n'aimerai pas qu'un professeur les retrouvent cette fois.

Ma première année, toutes mes affaires sauf une paire de robes du collège mon été volé. Je n'ai pas put me changer jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. C'était horrible. Alors la seconde, j'ai décidé de les caché! J'ai été demandée aux jumeaux Weasley, vu qu'il connaissait beaucoup Poudlard, et là, ils m'ont tout de suite dit une cachette quand je leurs est expliquer mon problème. Ils sont vraiment gentils. Je me demande si leur frère Ron est pareil…

Enfin, bref, ils m'ont montré la salle des cuisines. Là-bas, les elfes de maison ont toujours été très gentils pour garder mes affaires, ils me les repassaient très bien…

Le problème, c'est qu'un soir, il y a eut un incendie. Bien sûre, aucun élève ne la sû. Je crois que seul Rusard et Dumbledore le savent…Mais tous mes habits et mes livres, ainsi que ma collection entière de deux ans-je les range tout le temps part années de deux- du chicaneur ont été détruit…J'ai crut que j'allais mourir… C'était affreux…

Du coup, l'année d'après, je me suis débrouillé pour trouvé un endroit où il ne risquait d'avoir personne et où il n'y aurait pas d'incendie… Et j'ai eut ma réponse :

Les cachots! Personne ne sait jusqu'où ils vont, j'étais sure de pouvoir ranger mon sac dans une vieille classe abandonnée. Mais non, le dernier mois d'école, il a fallut que Rogue tombe dessus et que je me fasse convoquer dans son bureau… J'ai d'ailleurs appris que les cachots étaient interdits à partir de la salle de classe de potion. Je n'en savais absolument rien, et bien sûre Rogue s'est mis à blablater pendant une bonne heure sur mon ignorance malgré le fait que j'étais une Serdaigle…J'ai fait perdre 50 points et j'ai eut une semaine de retenue. C'était affreux, surtout avec Rogue…Heureusement que je lui est pas dis que j'avais faillie allée à Griffndor, j'aurais été expulsée!

Et maintenant, je me retrouve sans endroit, obliger de demander à un tableau un lieu sûre pour rangé mes vêtements. C'est pas un peu… ironique?

- Il y a quelque chose que personne ne pense à aller, me réponds le tableau. Le bureau de Rusard!

- Quoi? Tu veux que j'aille là bas? Mais… Je vais me faire prendre! Dis-je.

- Non, vois-tu! Tout le monde pense comme toi, donc personne ne va vers le bureau. Mais sais-tu pourquoi?

- Car tout le monde pense que Rusard y est?

- Voilà! Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'il y est que très rarement! Il est presque toujours occupé à traîner dans les couloirs où à s'occuper de Peeves… Tu pourrais facilement trouver un endroit près du bureau et même Rusard ne pensera jamais à vérifier près des salles.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire… Merci beaucoup! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

- Oh rien! Ne t'inquiéter pas! Au faite, fat attention, Rusard passe devant ce tableau une nouvelle fois dans une demi-heure!

- Merci!

Je pars doucement vers les couloirs qui mène à l'entrée. La nuit est vraiment silencieuse dans le château… C'est vraiment très calme… J'adore ça!

Je tourne un croisement, puis, une ombre arrive vers moi et me fait tomber à la renverse. Oh non! C'est une personne! Si je me fais chopper…

- Qui… Qui est-ce? Demandais-je d'une voix qui fait vraiment pitié.

- Luna?? C'est Fred!!! Fred Weasley!!

Je soupir de soulagement. C'est vrai que quand je regarde mieux, je distingue une autre ombre derrière Fred. Il fait tellement noir ici, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir ma baguette pour lancer un lumos, je risquerais de beaucoup trop me faire repérer!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Dis-je.

- On pourrait te poser la même question. Dit Fred.

- Mais comme on est très gentil…commence George.

- On va te l'expliquer! Fini l'autre jumeau.

- En faite, on va chercher des livres dans la réserve.

- Oh! En faite, moi, je cherche une autre cachet, comme en deuxième année…

- Je vois… dis Fred. Et tu as trouvé?

- Bin, je pense les mettre dans une salle de classe près du bureau de Rusard.

Il restèrent un moment silencieux, puis disent d'une même voix :

- C'est une bonne idée, mais si on peut te conseiller quelque chose, se serait l'ancienne classe d'enchantement, dans le bureau numéro 7 qui mène à une trappe souterraine!

- Euh… Merci, j'irais voir! Je vous laisse!

- De rien! Dirent les deux autres.

Je continue mon chemin qui mène vers le bureau de Rusard. C'est vraiment bien que les jumeaux soit là, sans eux, je ne m'en serrais jamais sortit!

Ca y est, je suis près du bureau, bizarre, il y a de la lumière… Oh non! Cachons-nous!

- Argus?? Où êtes-vous? -hum, hum- Argus!! Venez ici!!! -hum, hum- ARGUS!!!! Dit une voix près du bureau.

- J'arrive Dolore, j'arrive! Dit une voix essouffler au bout du couloir.

- Bien, j'ai quelque question a vous posez au sujet d'un certain élève… Si nous pouvions aller dans votre bureau…

- Tout à fait Dolore, tout à fait!

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre, puis se referme. Ca y est, je crois que je suis seule! Je n'ai plus qu'a cherchez l'ancienne salle d'enchantement …Elle est là!

J'entre, tout est vraiment sombre, je ne vois rien ici! Je sorts ma baguette et lance un discret Lumos. Et bien sûre, comme touts les sorts que je lance, celui-ci rate! A la place d'une lumière, c'est carrément le flash d'un éclair explosif! Et en plus, il y a un feu d'artifice! (cool, c'est le 14 juillet avec du retard!). Il y a de toutes les couleurs : bleu, rouge, jaune, rose,…

Oh non! Je n'arrive plus à l'arrêté! Et en plus, ça fait un de ces bruit! Avec tout ça, quelqu'un va forcément venir!

Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour ce caché! La petite trappe souterraine! Vite… Le bureau numéro 7.… Le voilà! Allez, je l'ouvre… C'est bon, si je me tasse beaucoup, je pense que j'aurai assez de place là-dedans! Vite! J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre…Ca y est!

- … Je vais enfin les avoir ses sales petits jumeaux de malheur… dit la voix de Rusard.

- Mais voyons Argus, il n'y a personne ici -hum, hum- retournons dans votre bureau, nous devons reparler de Potter!

Les voix s'éloigne et la porte se referme. Je rêve! Ils ont parlez de Harry! Je me demande qui était cette femme, avec ses -hum, hum-?? Je déteste ça!!!

… C'est bon, je crois… Oui, je suis seule! Je sors de la petite trappe. Enfin, j'essaye… Oh non! C'est pas possible j'arriverais pas à sortir!! Je suis coincer!!!Non!!! Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver?? Si seulement je pouvais attraper ma baguette… Mais elle est sous mes pieds!! Je suis mal!!!

6H15... Je me demande si quelqu'un s'apercevra de mon absence… Peut-être pas… Je vais rater le premier jour de cours! C'est un exploit! Tout ça pour cacher des habits, si je veux en avoir pour le reste de l'année…

- Luna?? Demande une voix dans le noir de la pièce.

- Tu es ici?? Demande une autre voix qui ressemble beaucoup à la première.

- Les Weasley??C'est vous?? Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, c'est nous!

- Je vous en supplie! Venez m'aider!!! Je suis coincé dans la trappe!

Deux ombres s'approchent de moi. Je tends les bras et on me hisse hors de la trappe.

- Oh merci!! Je sais pas comment vous remercier, j'ai vraiment eus peur et je…

- C'est bon Luna! Dit Fred.

- En faite, tu nous à déjà beaucoup aidez! Ajoute George.

- Comment-ça?

- Quand on allait entrer dans la réserve, Rogue est arrivé!

- Et au moment où il allait nous trouver…

- Il y a eut un bruit de feu d'artifice! C'est une idée à retenir ça…dit pensivement Fred.

- Enfin, quand on à été déposez nos livres, on c'est demander si c'était toi qui l'avais fait.

- Et comme on si se demandait si tu avais été attrapé par Rusard…

- On est venu vérifier! Dirent les deux en chœur.

Je reste muette sur le moment. Après tout, peut-être que mon feu d'artifice n'avait pas été aussi inutile!

- Merci… dis-je

- De rien! Dirent les deus autres.

- Je… je vais aller me recouché… Je suis assez épuisé…

- Pas de problème! Salut! Dirent-ils en sortant de la pièce.

Je les suis lentement et me rends compte qu'ils sont déjà partit dans un autre couloir. Je repas lentement en direction de la tour de Serdaigle. Me voilà devant le tableau.

- Alors? Tu as réussit?? Me demande la petite fille avec ses nattes.

- Mission accomplit avec succès! Maintenant, je vais prendre un peu de repos… Euh…

Mince! Je ne me rappelle plus du mot de passe. Je suis mal…

- Tu as oublié le mot de passe? Me demande la fillette.

- Oui, je crois bien… Bon, j'ai plus qu'a attendre que quelqu'un sorte, et je lui demanderais le code… s'il veut me le donner…

6H45... J'suis vraiment fatigué là! Allé, on garde les yeux ouverts!! Ouvert!! Ouvert…ouvert…ouv….

- Luna!

OUVERT! C'est bon, je dors pas! Enfin pas trop…

- Oui?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rusard arrive!! Vite!! Le mot de passe est vivre! Dit la fille en laissant le passage ouvert.

- Mer…merci! Dis-je surprise sur le coup.

Vite je rentre dans le dortoir. Flitwick dort encore. Où plutôt parle encore…

- Non… Pas les parchemins miss Granger… Je veux pas les mangers… Non…C'est pas bon….

Complètement fou. Je monte dans ma chambre. Je veux tellement dormir… Je vais directement dans mes couvertures…Et je crois que je vais dorm….

.........SPLASH!!!!!

-ARGH!!!!!!!!

QUI M'A BALANCE DE L'EAU DESSUS?????? ... c'est Crétine 1.....pourquoi ça m'étonne pas!

-Alors?? On ce réveil Loufoca? dit Sylvia Drayton.

-Hum...... Y semblerait..... dis-je.

J'suis toute mouiller! Oh!!NON!! Il est 7H45........J'vais jamais pouvoir manger!

-Bon, j'te laisse Loufoca...

-C'est ça....

Elle est sortie. Heureusement, je connais un sort pou vite sécher! Je prends une douche en deux minutes, froide, bien sûre, me sèche par magie, je sors, je prends mes affaires.... Tiens, mon emploi du temps se trouve sur la table. Sans doute Flitwick qui la posé là quand il ne m'a pas vu.Oh, oui!!!!!!J'ai divination!!J'adore cette matière, c'est facile d'avoir des bonnes notes! L'année dernière, j'aimais pas trop, mais maintenant.... j'trouve ça pas mal! Bon, après j'ai quoi???....DCFM pendant deux heures? J'me demande comment elle est la Ombrage!Ensuite??ah!, j'fini à 11H! Bon, j'y vais!

Je monte directement à la tour de divination. Ouf! J'suis pas en retard! Heureusement! Ca se serait mal passé autrement. J'entre dans la salle. J'adore vraiment l'odeur dans cette salle, ça donne envie de dormir...

Je m'assoie dans un pouf et attends. J'suis sûre que ça va être comme ça toute l'heure!

-Je vous souhaite le bonjour. dit Trelawney. Mes chéris, il est temps pour nous de nous intéresser aux étoiles, au mouvement des planètes et aux mystérieux présages qu'elles révèlent exclusivement à ceux qui sont capables de comprendre la chorégraphie de la danse céleste. On peut connaître la destinée humaine en déchiffrant la façon dont les rayonnements planétaires s'interpénètrent...

J'suis sûre qu'elle sort le même baratin à toutes les classe de 4éme année! Comme ci on pouvait lire l'avenir dans les étoiles! A part pour les centaures, mais je dis que c'est impossible!Bon, je vais tout de même faire ce que veux la prof!

Ca fait déjà une demi-heure que je suis dessus et je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il me faut! Voyons... Je suis née le 22 mai, à 8H30, ce qui veux dire que j'ai.... une lune et une mars? Euh.... Ouais... J'crois que c'est ça!

-Qu'avez-vous M.Elliot?

-J'ai une pluton. Répond Sean Elliot, un garçon hyper timide, mais qu'a de bonnes notes.

-C'est un très mauvais présage! Un danger vous guète, mon garçon! Je vous déconseille de vous approcher de l'eu! dit la prof.

Comme si c'était vrai! Les seules prédictions qui sont vrai se trouve au département des mystères! Je le sais, car mon père à essayer d'aller là bas pour voir des prédictions l'an dernier. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est fait prendre par les langues-de-plomb. Il a dit qu'il c'était perdu et c'est passé, mais c'était limite!

DRIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!

Géniale! C'est la fin du cours! Enfin! Je vais vers la salle de DCFM le plus vite possible! J'ai envie de savoir comme est cette prof!

J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir…

Je dois être plus attentive à ce qui m'entoure.

Je dois être plus attentive à ce qui m'entoure.

Je dois être plus attentive à ce qui m'entoure.

Je dois être plus attentive à ce qui m'entoure.

Je dois être plus attentive à ce qui m'entoure.

Je dois être plus attentive à ce qui m'entoure.

Je dois être plus att….

Je regarde Ombrage. Je me demande si je vais devoir supporter ça encore longtemps…Tous ça parce que je me suis un peu endormit sur le livre qu'on devait lire. J'ai une retenu pour toute la semaine. Si ça n'était que ça, ça serrait passer… Mais de 12H à 13H45 tout es jours, ça va devenir insupportable. Surtout que j'ai faim et que j'ai mal à ma main… Comme je m'en doute, à deux heures moins le quart, je n'aurais plus de place à la table, ni de nourriture. Et il faut que je prépare mes affaires… J'aurais vraiment dû manger ce matin… Il y aura toujours ce soir pour se rattraper.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'Ombrage mange juste devant moi. Ca, je peux pas le supporter. Le fait que j'écrive avec mon sang sur une feuille et que tous se mettent à tourner autour de moi, ça pourrait encore aller… Mais là, j'en peu plus.

Je dois être plus attentive à ce qui m'entoure.

Je dois être plus….

Holà! Je me mets à voir du blanc partout… C'est pas normal… Si ça continu, je vais faire un malaise…

- C'est bon, Miss Lovegood, vous pouvez partir! Dit Ombrage d'un ton mielleux.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie le plus vite possible. Ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber…

- A demain! Me dit l'autre sadique depuis son bureau au moment où je ferme la porte…

Ne pas tomber… Ne pas tomber…

Je m'arrête dans le couloir et mets assise par terre. Ca va passer, j'en suis sûre…

Ca va mieux! Voyons voir… Quelle heure est-il? 13H55??? NON C'EST PAS POSSBLE!!

Je fonce comme une malade vers le dortoir. Sur le chemin, je sorts mon emploie du temps : 2 heures de botanique, et une heure de métamorphose.

Vite!!! Allé!!

- Vivre! Je cris sur le tableau.

- Dépêche-toi Luna! M'encourage la fillette.

Je monte le plus vite possible les escaliers. Vite… Le livre de métamorphose…le livre de métamorphose… Je l'ai!!!! Vite…Celui de botanique…C'est bon!!

Je repars comme une folle hors dortoir et cours vers la sortie de Poudlard. Je suis encore au deuxième étage quand la cloche se mets à sonner. Au non! Plus vite!!! Plus que les escaliers, et je suis dehors et…

- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boum ... Boum…Boum… boum.

Je me relève difficilement… J'ai mal à ma jambe droite et à mon bras gauche. Il faut toujours que quand je sois pressé, je tombe dans les escaliers, oublie mes affaires, ou fait un malaise… Bien sûre, avec moi c'est courant…

Au non!! Ca recommence à tourner!! Et je suis encore plus en retard!!!! Vite!!

J'essaye de courir le plus vite possible, bien que je sois en train de boiter… Me voila!! Enfin dehors!! Plus que quelques mètres…

-AHHHHHH!!!!

Je suis tomber dans une flaque de boue… Je suis toute sale, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire!! Vite!! Les serres!!!! J'y suis!!

Toc, TOC!

Je tape contre les carreaux.

- Entrer! Me dit une voix à l'intérieur que je reconnais comme celle de Madame Chouvatre.

- Je suis désoler professeur, j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai put, mais je suis tombée…dis-je.

- Je vois ça… dit Chouvatre.

En faite, je suis couverte de boue. On dirait que je me suis rouler dedans… J'en ai même sur le visage et dans les yeux…

- Cela passera, Miss Lovegood, car c'est le premier jour et que votre excuse semble… réelle. Mais si ça devait se reproduire, vous aurez une retenue et des points enlevés.

- Oui professeur.

Le reste du court se passe calmement. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne, mais ça peu aller, je peux encore voir ce qui m'entoure…

DRRRRRRRIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Oh??? C'est fini?? Bon, je me lève de ma table et vais vers la classe de métamorphose. Le chemin me paraît très long… C'est normal qu'il n'y ait plus de plafond dans l'entrée?? Je croyais pourtant qu'il y en avait un? Tant pis, j'y repenserais plus tard. Rusard me regarde avec se un-regard-de-la-mort-qui-essaye-de-tué-mais-qui-rate-quand-on-pense-a-celui-de-Rogue. C'est peut-être parce que je suis encore couverte de boue… Ca peut pas être pire qu'avant, maintenant, elle est sèche! J'arrive devant la salle de métamorphose pile où la cloche sonne le début de l'heure. Holà! Tout passe si vite!

Je m'assoie à ma table habituelle au fond de la classe.

- Bonjour. Dit la voix de McGonagall qui se trouve vers le tableau, enfin, je crois qu'elle est par-là, je ne la vois plus très bien… Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des révisions. Sur chaque table se trouve une plume. Transformez-là en fourchette en nous ferons la suite des exercices après.

Oh! Il y a une plume sur ma table, je n'avais même pas remarquer! Voyons voir… Une fourchette, concentre-toi sur une fourchette!

Je tends ma baguette et lance le sort. Je pense que ça a réussit. Je vais bien voir… euh… Je ne vois pas… En faite, je ne vois plus rien du tout… C'est normal que tout soit blanc autour de moi??

J'entends du bruit. Une voix en faite… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?? Je crois que c'est :

- Miss Lovegood?? Vous m'entendez??

Oui, je vous entends. Enfin je crois…En faite, je ne sais pas… C'est comme si je flottais.

PAF! Je… je crois que j'ai mal à ma tête… je n'en suis pas sûre.. Si ça se trouve; je n'en ai peut-être même pas!

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie! Allison, surveillez la classe!

- D'accord!

Je me sens porter. C'est étrange on dirait que je vole. Un peu comme si j'étais sur un balai…

Quand j'ouvre les yeux tout est blanc. Oh non… Je suis encore en train de faire mon malaise…A moins que… Ah oui! Je suis à l'infirmerie! C'est génial, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille ce soir, connaissant Madame Pomfresh…Si j'aggrave un peu mon cas, peut-être que je pourrais louper les cours demain!

Et la retenue D'ombrage…

.

Voilà! C'est fini! Mais il était grand!! Plus de 3700 mot!! Avant, j'en avait 2 500, je crois… Bon,

Réponses à la review :

Rhea-Silvia-chan : Tu m'aurais hurlé dans les oreilles??? J'suis bien contente d'avoir mis la suite alors! Donc, la voilà et j'espère qu'elle t'as plu!


End file.
